Hawkman (Societyverse)
Hawkman '''is the first film in the Justice Society Cinematic Universe. Cast Unless anyone here is decent with actors, I have chosen to forgo the casting decisions as it'll make me look like a bufoon because I don't know my stuff. '''Major characters: *Carter Hall - A human who is the reincarnation of a Thanagarian warrior and is kidnapped by Rannians who believe that Thanagarian magic is evil. *Shayera Zan-Tarr - A Thanagarian wing-woman who was kidnapped as a POW by the Rannians. Main love interest. *Fel Andar - A Thanagarian general and main leader of the Thanagarian Wingmen. *Adam Staunton - Carter Hall's childhood friend, who was abducted and raised on Rann by Sardath, a sadistic scientist. He was indoctrinated to believe Thanagarians are evil. *Sardath - The main antagonist. A cold, ruthless scientist who has taken it upon him to destroy all magic in the universe, including the entirety of Thanagar. Plot In Carter Hall's childhood, he and his best friend, Adam Staunton, are playing on the streets when Adam sees a bright blue light. Adam decides to go to examine it, but Carter is too scared. Adam walks toward the light, and several silver-skinned aliens gag him and lift him up to their spaceship. Carter calls for him, but he is nowhere to be found. The opening credits roll. Fast forwarding to present day, Carter Hall is a museum curator at the Smithsonian Natural History Museum in Washington, D.C. He is shown interacting with a couple at the museum about a strange Iron Age mace. He tells them it didn't seem very special at first, but it levitates when you run an electric current through it. At the exhibit, a demonstration of this ability is shown. Carter says they dubbed this "Ninth Metal," because eight similar weapons were found, but all of them seemed to have a different chemical compound. Carter adds that the compounds are quite mundane metals that wouldn't do this normally, and suspects something else is going on. Carter then walks home to a run-down area of D.C. He picks up Ethiopian takeout on the way home, stopping to have a conversation with the man behind the counter, and eats his dinner at home, falling asleep immediately afterwards. The next day, he returns to the same exhibit, where two men comes to visit. Carter begins explaining the same thing he did the previous day, but immediately, the men pull out a futuristic gun and fire an energy blast that shatters the glass. The other man pulls out a similar gun and vaporizes the mace as well. Carter immediately has a vision of the same two men, with silver-like skin, fighting a group of winged warriors while in spaceships. Carter was one of the warriors. It then returns back to reality, where the two men notice that he is having this vision and realises Carter is part Thanagarian. They grab him and take him to a spaceship parked outside the museum, where FBI agents are investigating it and are each quickly vaporized. The ship flies off to Rann. In mid-transit, one of the men asks him if he knows who he is. Carter doesn't respond. The two aliens explain everything: Carter is a reincarnation of a warrior from the planet Thanagar, whose warriors are reborn to close family members. The reason they ended up on Earth is due to a failed colony Thanagar had on Earth in ancient Mesopotamia, in which Thanagarians mixed with humankind. Rann and Thanagar have long been at war for the Earth equivalent of 340 years. Carter asks if this is fair, to take prisoners of war from outside Thanagar, and is met with the response from the aliens that Thanagar's existence is a crime against the universe. They arrive on Rann, where Carter is promptly sent to a POW camp. He meets Shayera Shan'Tarr, a full-blooded Thanagarian who was kidnapped during battle. Due to universal translators used throughout the building, they are able to talk. Shayera was brought here from a battle on Thanagar, where she was assigned to a sector of the atmosphere to protect. She says the Rannians have the capability to destroy the entire planet if they so desired, and she was sure they did. When Carter asked why, Shayera says she doesn't know. The Rannians declared war 340 years ago without a clear cause and uprooted the society the Thanagarians lived in. She says she doesn't remember this herself, but her past life does, and she has retained some memory of it. The two men are called into the lunch hall by armored prison guards with hidden faces, where Carter is taken aside by another prison guard. The guard tells him that because he is not Thanagarian, he has been given food from Earth to better suit his metabolism and taste. The guard continues by saying that as the first human-Thanagarian to be sent here, that he should be taken to Sardath for experimentation. Carter is then escorted to a laboratory by said guard with a screen in the center. Sardath's face appears on the screen, a bald, silver-skinned man with glasses. Carter is told of a common saying from within the Thanagarian community, that if one member of a warrior family spills a drop of blood, his bretheren will face it tenfold. Sardath says that one of Carter's former family members is here today, Chatren Kung, and he will be monitoring his vitals using special cameras hooked up in the POW camp. Sardath commands for the experiment to begin. Two more armed guards came through the door and grabbed Carter's two arms. The screen then shifts from Sardath to a drone monitoring Chatren. The third guard then pulls out a concentrate heat laser and begins to burn Carter's arm slowly and methodically. Carter watches as he wails and screams in pain, but Chatren seems to not be feeling any of the pain. The guard turns up the intensity, but still nothing happens. The laser stops, and Sardath's grinning face is brought back to the screen front and center. He says that he knew it wasn't a true statement, but that he tried to test it on all new recruits just for good measure. Carter is then allowed back into the lunch hall, where he is provided with a McDonald's burger on the way out. Carter tells Shayera what happened, and she doesn't look surprised. She tells him it happened to her too, and that Sardath uses it to mark his prisoners. She explains that Sardath is the leader of Rann's science division, which, in Rannian society, makes him almost like a king. The sun sets, and they are escorted to cots in a very tight bunk. Carter goes to sleep, and is awoken by the sound of a fight. The Thanagarian Army was liberating the camp. Various prison guards were fighting back against the Thanagarians, but they were subdued enough for the Thanagarians to land their ship in the main camp area. Carter and the other Thanagarians were let onto the ship to Thanagar, and shortly after, Carter falls asleep in the ship. He is awoken to many of the Thanagarians chattering wildly. Carter asks what they are saying, before realizing that he cannot understand them because the universal translators at the camp wore out. Shayera explains that Carter was from Earth and needed a translation, which was turned on promptly. It is discovered that the Thanagarians had no knowledge of the existence of Thanagarian reincarnates left over from the Earthen colony, but that these things did happen from time to time with other former colonies. Fel Andar, the leader of the fleet, mentions that they had to figure out whom he had reincarnated from once they got to Thanagar. On Thanagar, Fel takes Carter to meet with an older Thanagarian, Llantar Rhu, who explains that he can experience his past lives if he feels pain from a blade of the "sacred metal" (Ninth metal). The more pain experienced, the more he will see. Carter chooses to slash himself right where his burn was, and immediately experiences a vivid sequence of memories as Khufar Hol, a young boy who lost his family to the Rannians and trained at a very young age to join the Wingmen, the Thanagarian police force. He always wanted to be the man who killed Sardath, and declined being a General to opt to remain a foot soldier with the purpose of killing Sardath. He was sent with a Wingman infantry to Rann, where they were encountered by massive fleets of Rannian ships and wiped out almost immediately. One Rannian asked another if the Thanagarians would reincarnate. The other replied that because Rann was far closer in the universe to Earth than it was to Thanagar, the closest member of Hol's family was from a branch on Earth. Carter was born shortly after to a loving family. but the vision didn't end there. The vision continued through Carter's childhood, to when the Stauntons moved in next door, to Carter's first playdate with Adam Staunton, to the final time he saw Adam and the blue light. He then saw the Rannians having taken Adam away, telling him on the way to Rann that he was living next to a barbaric Thanagarian, and that the Rannians will raise him well. Adam continued crying, and asked why the Thanagarians were barbaric. The Rannians told Adam that Thanagarians were evil creatures who didn't fit the laws of science, who used magic to get their way, and that the Rannians would make sure that all magic in the universe was sought out and destroyed. Carter woke up. Carter looked at his arm next to him, which was in a bandage, and told Llantar about everything that he had seen. Llantar nodded, and said that the blade would grant more information if it needed to to tell the story. Carter asked if Adam was, by any chance, still alive, and Llantar solemnly said that it was unlikely, as the Rannians rarely take prisoners. The prison camp raided was just a very small portion of the people who were taken by Rannians; most were killed. Llantar then removed Carter's bandage and sprinkled some Ninth Metal powder on Carter's arm, which immediately began to heal. Llantar asked if Carter would like a suit. Carter asked if he needed to get trained, but Llantar sighed and said that he would remember how to do so from his past life. Carter was escorted back out with Fel Andar. Fel explains the very basics, saying that all he will need to remember is that he can switch the electrical charge needed to fly on and off with his mind. After that, he would remember everything. He is given the suit to put on, and immediately starts flying, feeling weightless and enjoying himself with every moment. Meanwhile, on Rann, Sardath is asked by a man wearing the same suit of armor as the prison guards if he was ready to launch his fleet of spacecraft to destroy Thanagar. Sardath says yes, that the magical metal in Thanagarian mountains would soon be no more, and that he would like a front row seat in this historic moment. The guard lifts his facemask, revealing white, human-colored skin, smiles, and says he'd be pleased if Sardath would come along, after everything he's done. Sardath smiles and says, "No, Adam, you are the one who's done everything to bring us here." Carter comes back to the base, where Shayera is getting on her own suit. They talk for a bit about what Carter saw, and what Llantar told Carter about the chances Adam was still alive. Shayera said she didn't see the Rannians that way; they were fine with killing Thanagarians, but other non-magical species were much luckier. They talk a bit more, leading into a kiss. Suddenly, a large ship appears overhead, about as big as the city, and engulfs the capital of Thanagar in a dark shadow. Shayera tells him that she's seen this blueprint before, hidden in a drawer of files in the camp. These ships were designed to destabilise the core and eventually destroy the planet. She and Carter grab a mace from the weapon rack, and tells him that he can telekinetically control it with his suit. The two of them smash many drones headed down from the ship. Carter and Shayera meet up with the rest of the army, commanded by Fel, who tells them to aim at the ship and destroy it. Carter starts using his mace to bash the ship while periodically smashing away the drones, but as he flies up, he discovered a hatch into the ship. He busts the hatch open from the center of it, where he discovers a man in red and white armor shooting at him. He hits him with his mace and knocks the man to the ground, before opening the man's face plate. "Tan skin," Hawkman mutters to himself. "Adam?" Adam then realizes who it is, and just as it looked if they were about to make up, Adam mentioned that it was because of barbarians like Carter that Sardath took Adam away from Earth, and fired one shot into Hawkman's wing, piercing it, and one more to knock Hawkman to the floor, making him drop his mace. Adam then broke Carter's mace in two before running into the cockpit and warning the pilot that a Thanagarian was on the ship. Sardath said he would take care of Carter himself. Carter is getting up when Sardath comes up to him. Sardath explains his motive in this war. He declared war on Thanagar as the one place where magic flows freely, where a metal with nine different chemical compositions could be mystically charged to levitate, where the warriors become family members once they die. Earth he could steal the magic from by removing many mystical artifacts, which he has been doing across the past few thousand years, but Thanagar was so full of it that he had to destroy it. He said that he was able to live until this moment because of technology, and he could fight back because of technology. He said everything should have a logical explanation, and that a demonic rock like Thanagar would not be tolerated. Carter finally gets up and tries to attack Sardath, but Sardath presses a button on his suit and the floor drops down below Carter. He is picked up by Shayera and escorted safely to the ground, before saying that the magnetic field meant to destabilize the core was already active, and there were already signs of instability. She apologizes about this whole ordeal, but says it's not looking good for Thanagar. Meanwhile, in the cockpit, Sardath and Adam reconvene. Adam says that the intruder was his old friend from Earth, and that he had just let Sardath kill his friend. Sardath says that it was for the better, and Adam yells that Carter was the only thing he remembered from Earth, that he often thought about how he was doing, and that Sardath was able to kill him just like that. Sardath puts a hand on Adam's throat, and Adam kills Sardath with his laser. The pilot asks what he just did, and Adam shoots him too. Adam took control of the plane, shut off the magnetic field, and flies away from Thanagar in an instant. Carter is then seen in the hospital wing as Thanagar's core goes back to normal and the ship recedes. A radio message is broadcasted through Thanagar by Adam, explaining the situation. Fel smiles, and says that this was the first good news he had heard all his past three lives. Shayera mentions that the rest of the scientists still want to destroy Thanagar, but Carter smiles and says that Thanagar will be ready. He also announces that he will be staying on Thanagar as Katar Hol from now on. In a mid-credits scene, Adam brings a slew of mystical artifacts to a pawn shop in London, including a strange blue necklace and the Helmet of Fate. In a post-credits scene, Sardath's daughter and Adam's former wife, Alanna, is shocked to hear about her husband's betrayal, and tells a guard they need to show Thanagar how bad magic truly is for them. She pulls out an old, rusted key bearing the inscription "ONIMAR" on it.